


Seducción

by KalK



Category: Winx Club
Genre: 4x09, F/M, Mind Control, Motel, Multi, Rape, Spells & Enchantments, Surf
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2020-11-02 11:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20729594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalK/pseuds/KalK
Summary: Durante el capitulo Nebula, Brandon y Sky son convencidos de ir a una competencia de surf por Mitzi, Sally y Darma. Luego de dicha actividad, Sky se va con el rey. Brandon se queda con las chicas, práctica y ellas lo miran, luego que el tiene un accidente ellas se hacen cargo de el.





	1. Seducción

**Seducción**

** **

**Protagonista.**

Sergio Carvajal como Brandon.

Historia escrita por **Kal-K 2.0**

* * *

En un motel cerca de la playa

Vemos a Brandon durmiendo en una cama, que esta en la mitad del dormitorio. Cuando se despertó, sintió que cada célula de su cuerpo estaba en llamas y su ropa hecha jirones en el suelo, sintió un dolor inimaginable de cabeza, nuevamente perdió el conocimiento. Tres chicas lo observan en ropa interior lo observaban, cada una con una sonrisa.

Se despertó cuando sintió sensaciones familiares que lo abrumaron, las tres chicas lo estaban besando y acariciando. Miró a su alrededor, estaba en la habitación del motel. Hace un par de horas, recuerda toparse con Mitzi, Sally y Darma quienes le informaron a Sky y a el de una competencia de surf. Los chicos decidieron ir a participar, en dicha actividad y muy acompañados por las chicas. Brandon y su amigo, participaron y quedaron entre los mejores 5. Sky tenía que hacer y se fue, pero Brandon la estaba pasando viendo y se quedo con sus tres amigas, conversando y practicando surf. Una ola muy alta, fue demasiado fuerte para el y el joven cayo golpeándose la cabeza.

Las chicas corrieron hacia el - Brandon - gritaron al mismo tiempo

Poco a pocos abrió sus ojos, las miro y sonrió - Hola chicas - en realidad el golpe no fue tan fuerte, pero se quería desacer de ellas y no quería ser frontal, además que quería ver a Stella

Estás bien, querido? - pregunto Mitzi

Brandon se toco las cabeza y grito - creo que bien, pero me duele la cabeza - respondió quejándose, Sally y sus amigas se miraron, las tres parece que tuvieron la misma idea.

Es necesario que descanses - Sally le dijo

El joven asintió - creo que tienen razón, debo irme

Pero para ello, porque no vamos a un lugar cercano. Tu dormitorio queda lejos, verdad Darma - le dijo Mitzi a su amiga

Ella asintió - recojamos esto y te llevaremos aun sitio cómodo, donde puedas descansar - sin demorar, guardaron sus cosas y Brandon aun medio atontado asintió con la cabeza, las chicas lo redondearon y caminaron junto con él. 

Caminaron y llegaron casi al final de la playa, donde en su orilla había un pequeño motel.

Mitzi fue a conseguirse la habitación, mientras que las chicas cuidaban a Brandon. El estaba caliente, no por su cabeza sino en realidad al ver las miradas que le estaban dando. Y el no lo podía negar, las tres son muy calientes con cuerpos tonificados con piernas largas que rivalizan con las de modelos. Para ellas el es un joven guapo, según lo que habían hablado se parecía a los dioses griegos. Mizti, volvió a los pocos minutos con una gran sonrisa y mostrando la llave. Las tres chicas lo tomaron y lo jalaron hasta la habitación que estaba rentada. 

Al entrar dejaron las cosas en el piso, se quitaron sus ropas de calle quedando solo en sus trajes de baño. Brandon aunque seguía mareado, sentía que tenía tres hermosos guardias que lo vigilaban. Miró la habitación, es amplia y cómoda. La cama es enorme con sábanas y mantas limpias. Se dio cuenta que necesitaba bañarse, decidió preguntarle a las chicas si el se podría ir a bañar. Ahora que lo piensa, cree que habría sido necesario ir donde un doctor a preguntar todo esto y no venir aquí.

Se acercó a ellas y les preguntó. - disculpe, ¿creen que me pueda ir a dar un baño, me quisiera ir acostar? 

Las chicas lo miraron divertido y Mitzi respondió. - ¿Por qué necesitas bañarte? - pregunto.

No quiero dejar todo sucio, con arena de mar. - respondió Brandon 

Sally lo tomo del brazo - por supuesto, te llevaremos a la bañera hidromasajes. - Mitzi los guió, parece que antes había esto allí. Darma y Sally iban sonrojadas, una al lado de el, llegaron al amplio baño. Brandon sonrió, Mitzi había terminado de preparar el agua le llamo la atención cuando ella se quito el traje de baño y se metió a la bañera

Mitzi - Brandon estaba retrocediendo, cuando choco con las otras dos y se dio cuenta que ellas dos también se habían desnudado, el se volvió a marear y las chicas se aprovecharon de eso para quitarle su traje de baño y meterlo con ellas dentro de la bañera. Cuando dejo de dar vuelta todo, se encontró observando a las tres chicas bañándose desnudas. Se dio cuenta que estaba siendo privilegiado de poder ver sus hermosos cuerpos desnudos mojados y también se daba cuenta que su excitación aumenta. - no puedo bañarme aquí, chicas. Están todas desnudas.

Pero eso no es problema, nosotros no diremos nada. Si tu no dices nada, comprendes - respondió Mitzi.

Brandon sonrojado - ¿Pero no se ofenden? Las estoy viendo.

No hermoso, solo relájate - le dijo Sally, muy alegre.

Darma también se le acercó - deja de luchar. - poco a poco se empezó a relajar y las chicas pudieron ver su polla endurecida. Su cara se sonrojó ante tanta atención, miraron a Brandon como llegó al mundo y ellas no podían negar que estaban totalmente excitada. El castaño, cuyo rostro se puso más rojo de vergüenza. Está completamente endurecido, su polla late con lujuria desde el momento en que vio a las mujeres desnudas. Él puede ver a esas mujeres mirando su polla. Mitzi siempre había pensado que Brandon es guapo, pero sin su ropa es como Dios con todos esos músculos hermosos. Ella sabe que sintió calor.

Brandon, vamos - le tomó la mano y lo llevó junto a ellas. El agua es cálida, el joven se sumergió en el agua. Puede sentir el agua calmante. Hasta ahora, la sensación de suciedad y malestar lo abandona lentamente. Cerró los ojos, relajando lentamente la sensación del agua que lo acariciaba lentamente. Entonces puede sentir manos suaves masajeando su cuero cabelludo suavemente. Abrió los ojos, lo que vio lo sorprendió.

Sally vio a Brandon relajarse en el agua, tomó el limpiador de cabello a base de hierbas en sus manos y se lo aplicó al cuero cabelludo. El castaño vio desnudo a Sally parada a su lado, aplicando algún tipo de líquido a base de hierbas en el cuero cabelludo. Él puede sentir su presencia muy embriagadora, sus pechos ligeramente tocándose, sus pezones endurecidos tocando su pecho haciéndole cosquillas, haciendo que su sangre fluya. Los movimientos de su mano sobre el cuero cabelludo aliviaban lentamente su tensión, sus suaves dedos acariciaban lentamente y le daban placer a su cuerpo. Inesperadamente, gemidos bajos escaparon de su boca. A la joven le gustaban sus gemidos, sus ojos cerrados pero ella está recibiendo reacciones de su cuerpo con solo masajear su cuerpo. Ella se movió de su lado a su frente. El agua está al nivel de su hombro, llegó a la mitad de su pecho. Su polla completamente erecta tocando su vientre dándole sensaciones dulces, sus pezones erigidos tocando su cálido pecho. Clark sintió suaves y cálidos montículos de carne en su pecho haciéndole cosquillas, abrió los ojos y vio a Sally desnuda de pie contra él, sus hermosas tetas tocándolo, su polla completamente erguida tocando su ombligo. Él puede ver sus pechos tensos, los pezones se volvieron duros y sensibles. Ella gime cada vez que su duro pecho toca sus pezones. Ella está mirando los ojos azules del castaño, pensó que podía perderse en ellos. Como si ella estuviera en trance hacia adelante cuando él se movió. Sus labios se encontraron, su pasión los tomó, sus lenguas intervinieron, explorando sus bocas. Cuando termina el beso, se dieron cuenta de lo que hicieron. 

Lo siento, si me aproveché de ti. - le dijo Brandon.

Ella ríe - tranquilo, eres hermoso. Es natural que tenga deseos de ti y no soy la última, mira a las chicas...ellas también quieren estar en mi posición.

Las vio desnudas, se besan unas a otras. Esa escena erótica hizo que su polla se contrajera. Sally sonrió cuando vio la reacción de Brandon, ella les indicó que se acercaran. Ellas se acercaron a ellos, Sally beso a Darma profundamente. Brandon las miró con sorpresa. - a las tres nos gustas, no lo quieres intentar ? - Preguntó.

Pensó en lo que ella dijo y no pudo negar su atracción por ellas. Él no quiere rechazarlas. Él avanzó, la besó y después de todo es un adolescente. - si

Me alegro, estás siguiendo tus instintos - dijo después de completar su beso. Así estuvieron los cuatros, por varios minutos.

Mitzi respirando con dificultad, pero con una sonrisa le dijo - terminemos tu baño - ella tomó algún tipo de pasta de hierbas, comenzó a aplicar esa pasta a todo su cuerpo. Mientras Brandon disfrutaba de sus toques placenteros, sintió dos pares más de manos moviéndose por todo su cuerpo. Hasta entonces no se dio cuenta de que cerró los ojos, abrió los ojos y vio a Sally y Darma que se unieron a Mitzi.

Asintió ante esto, disfrutó de sus suaves toques. Esa pasta cuando tocaba el agua, le daba espuma y le daba una extraña sensación de limpieza. Sus manos tocando sus partes privadas haciéndolo gemir. Sintió que el baño tomó horas a pesar de que no tenía ninguna queja.

* * *

De regreso en el dormitorio.

Las chicas habían secado sus cuerpos, ahora era momento que ellas secaran el cuerpo de el. Para el era mucho más difícil controlar sus impulsos cuando unas mujeres hermosas se la arrojaban a él, para secar su cuerpo con toallas.

Brandon besó a Mitzi en los labios, saboreándose el gusto. Él la miró como si estuviera bebiendo su belleza con ojos. Sus ojos se posaron en sus pezones endurecidos, los tomó uno por uno con la boca, chupó, lamió uno por uno. Esas son duras como agujas que lo empujan. Mitzi sintió que el placer la golpeaba cuando él estaba adorando sus tetas, chupando sus sensibles pezones.

Cariño, eso se siente genial. Hazlo de nuevo - ella gimió. El la escuchó y aumentó sus esfuerzos. Mientras él está chupando las tetas de la joven, su polla frota el coño de Mitzi añadiéndole más placer. Sus esfuerzos obtuvieron el efecto deseado, gritó cuando Brandon le mordió el pezón sensible, el clímax la golpeó. La polla del castaño se humedeció con sus jugos.

Wow, eso es genial - dijo ella, lo besó profundamente.

Mitzi. Tus senos son hermosos, vamos a la cama - dijo y luego la besó de nuevo, frotando ligeramente su polla contra su coño. Empezaron a caminar, cuando Brandon se giro y miro a las otras chicas - vengan chicas, vamos a la cama. Es tiempo de Knockin’ boots - las chicas se miraron y sonrieron, para correr hacia ellos. El castaño empujó su polla dentro de su coño. Mitzi sintió su coño estirado, sensaciones placenteras la golpearon cuando la cabeza entró en el coño. Entonces Brandon empujó más en su coño

Bran...- gritó de dolor y el placer vino a ella cuando la gran polla de el entró en su coño, estirándola. Ella no detuvo sus gemidos hasta que el empujó su polla por completo. No se movió hasta que pensó que ella se había ajustado. Luego comenzó a mover su polla dentro de su coño, ella gime ruidosamente. Mientras Brandon está en su parte superior, moviéndose, ella descansó sus manos sobre la cama, poco a poco aumentó su velocidad de empujes hasta que se dio cuenta de que no puede recibir más. Por cada impulso que toca su punto g, ella gime en voz alta. Ya puede sentir su orgasmo, nuevamente gritó en voz alta. Nunca tuvo orgasmos consecutivos tan rápido. Pero no se detuvo, golpeando continuamente los orgasmos uno por uno, entró en ella cinco veces, estaban con sus cuerpos sudorosos. Ese es un pensamiento perdido cuando otro orgasmo los golpeó a los dos a la vez, ella perdió el conocimiento. El la dejo dormir y se acercó a las otras, en realidad estaba muy cansado y no sabía cuando se podría repetir esta oportunidad

* * *

Un par de horas después.

Las chicas están hipnotizados por la vista de su pecho desnudo. Pueden ver la corneta de su polla semi-erigida. Ellas besaban su amplio pecho, como también su cuerpo musculoso. - Ciertamente, eres guapo. - se decían las tres.

Continuara... 

**2020**


	2. Darcy

**Seducción**

**Protagonistas.**

Sergio Carvajal como Brandon

Madison Beer como Darcy

Historia escrita por **Kal-K 2.0**

* * *

Horas después de estar con las chicas, Brandon al estar agotado después de unas largas horas de sexo con las tres chicas y lastimado por el accidente que sufrió en la playa. Decide que es mejor escabulle del motel y volver a su dormitorio. Así que en silencio, con mucho cuidado salio de la cama y a medio vestir dejo la habitación. Cerro la puerta, se quedo allí un momento, se termino de vestir y pensó que no es correcto dejar a las chicas. Pero a la vez sabe que tiene responsabilidades, si no se va en este momento de allí, no cree que pueda hacerlo de nuevo hasta un par de horas después.

Así que sin pensarlo dos veces, se fue del motel y camino por la vereda, mirando el mar. Sin saber que alguien lo observa - creo que me voy a divertir - dijo una voz de mujer joven, en las sombras.

A los pocos minutos, el joven castaño se dio cuenta que era muy tarde, casi las doce de la noche. Daba gracias no haber venido con la tabla de surf, así podía moverse más rápido aunque con una leve nausea. Un grito de ayuda hizo que se detuviera, miro hacia donde provenía el ruido, un callejón oscuro. El sabía si debía intervenir, en otro momento lo podría hacer pero no se sentía muy bien. Volvió a escuchar el grito, parece que era una joven. No podía dejarla sola, así que se detuvo, se dio vuelta y corrió hacia el callejón.

Volvió escuchar el grito, cuando estaba por llegar - alguien que me ayude, por favor...suélteme

Espere, voy en camino...déjenla - grito Brandon, pero al llegar no había nadie - no hay nadie - se dijo extrañado, miraba el callejón - pero si hace unos pocos segundos...escuche unos gritos que provenían desde aquí - se decía, sin darse cuenta que una joven mujer estaba detrás de el. Ella sonríe, lo mira de arriba a bajo. Le gusta lo que ve, no a tenido sexo desde que cierto joven la dejo por otra. Había decidido vengarse de su ex y de las Winx, la razón por la cual eligió a su nueva presa. 

Brandon se da vuelta y ambos quedan frente a frente - tu... - exclama serio, ella se enfoca en su rostro y la tensión de su mandíbula y el ceño fruncido. La joven sonríe y camina de manera seductora hacia el. El castaño se sonroja, los hombres son _predecibles,_ observa la desconocida de nombre Darcy con un suspiro. A ella le gusta lo que estaba viendo, por lo tanto le gustara su compañía. Pero el único problema, es que el es un poco más aburrido que Riven en realidad más. Lo quiere fácil y sin complicaciones, para ello tienen una idea. Desde hace unos días lo a estado siguiendo, además jugando con su mente y con cierto accidente que tuvo por la tarde. El se encontraba solo con ella, Darcy sabe sobre las hormonas en el cerebro y todo eso. Ella entiende la fisiología y la psicología de la misma, como controlar a su nuevo boy toy. Sabía que lo tenía, donde ella quería. El se encontraba nervioso, un poco débil y su sudor brillaba en sus musculosos antebrazos, goteando por su cuello. Darcy dejó que sus ojos se detuvieran en los pelos de su pecho que se asomaban sobre el cuello de su camiseta gris húmeda, sus ajustados pantalones cortos rojos y sus poderosos muslos mientras hablaba.

Buenas noches, cariño. - dijo tranquila

El se que quedo viendo - tu me trajiste aquí y me acabas de decir - cariño 

Me aburrí de Riven, estoy buscando algo mejor y ese algo eres tu - dijo a pocos centímetros de el, curvando su labio mientras que la mirada de Brandon cambiaba a una seria. 

Ella se empezó a mover, el observó su cabello balancearse detrás de su espalda mientras se movía. Pasando por al lado de el, este se giro observándola y le respondió - no soy tu objeto, Riven te dejo pero yo no lo voy a reemplazar - ella sonrió y se giro

Mmm...no busco eso, no quiero que se has mi objeto personal - sonrió de manera seductora. Espero unos segundos y se volvió a mover seductoramente hacia el, moviendo sus caderas

Brandon quería volver a su dormitorio, no se sentía muy bien del golpe que sufrió en la tarde en su cabeza. A parte sentía que estaba cayendo en la seducción de Darcy, pensaba que su tormento nunca terminaría y tenía razón. Sin darse cuenta ella atrapó sus labios con los suyos, clavando las uñas en sus hombros y observando su exhalación. Su lápiz labial violeta manchó su rostro, besándose frenéticamente en cada exhalación, agarrándose el uno al otro como si no hubiera mañana. Ella suspiró cuando él acarició sus senos, sus piernas estaban temblorosas. Su plan que estaba preparando hace unas semanas estaba funcionando, se había aburrido de Riven pero quería un novio guapo y leal. Y del grupo de de su ex, el único que cumplía con estas reglas según ella era Brandon 

Entonces, que quieres de mi - pregunto intrigado y excitado, tratando de disimular esto último - hasta el momento, solo creo que piensas que vas a convertirme en su pequeño juguete para tenerme acostado en tu cama. 

Darcy se sonroja - no niego, que me encantaría que me follaras - se quedaron mirando ambos - me encantas, músculos. Y aunque eres sexy, no solo me atraes por eso...como sabes hace un tiempo que no estoy con Riven, pero hace unos días te note y vi una luz en ti que no había visto - ahora era el turno de Brandon para sonrojarse - tu eres un chico amable y afectuoso, sobresale en cualquier deporte, eres un tipo valiente, un fantástico escudero, eres leal a tus amigos y tu novia Stella. - aquí comienza la otra parte de su plan.

Puede que yo sea todo eso, pero menos uno en realidad - ella le quedo mirando, sabiendo lo que venía - no soy leal a mi novia, hace una hora la engañe con unas chicas y me siento muy mal...yo no se porque lo hice, ni si quiera se porque te lo estoy diciendo

Se acercó a el sigilosamente - debido a que te equivocaste y lo estás reconociendo, me lo dices debido a que sabes la reacción de tus amigos - le acarició la mejilla -tranquilo, prometo no decirle a nadie - la mano de ella, subió hasta la cabeza de el y empezó acariciar su cabello

Que haces? - ella toco, en donde el se había golpeado en la tarde - AY, me dolió

Darcy miro su herida y pregunto - se que no nos tenemos confianza y que cada uno de nosotros debe partir a su dormitorio...pero que te paso, eso se ve como un gran golpe

Yo - suspiro el - me golpea la cabeza en la tarde, practicando surf 

Ambos se miraron y lo regaño - somo jóvenes, pero no de acero

Luego de aquel momento, cometí mi error y me fui con tres amigas a un motel en donde...- el estaba avergonzado y molesto

Ella lo interrumpió - no me lo tienes que decir, entiendo tuviste un cuarteto - Brandon estaba sonrojado - ahora voy a curar esa herida - el se alejo un poco - tranquilo, no soy la puta que todos creen. Si yo hubiera querido, hace varios minutos te podría haber convertido en mi boy toy y lo estaríamos haciendo en la calle en este pequeño y sucio callejón

Estás seriamente retorcida, ¿lo sabes? - le preguntó 

La joven le sonrió - me lo han dicho, ahora se un hombre y ven a mi - ronroneó Darcy.

Bien - asintió con la cabeza, se acercó y se agacho. Darcy uso sus poderes en su herida, poco a poco fue mejorando. 

Momento después.

Mucho mejor. Entonces, ¿qué dices? - le preguntó, queriendo saber la respuesta 

Al ver la mirada si respuesta en el rostro de Brandon, se encogió de hombros y finalmente este sonrió - estoy muy bien, sin dolor, gracias - ella se acercó a él con una sonrisa y lo empujó. 

Nunca más vuelvas asustarme, pensé que había hecho mal el hechizo - le gritaba al joven. 

El asintió - lo siento, gracias Darcy. 

De nada Brandon, siempre que quieras estaré para ti - le susurro al oído

El amigo de Sky había quedado sin habla - en verdad agradezco tu ayuda, que curadas mi herida pero por lo que veo simplemente no lo entiendes - el suspiro - tengo novia y la amo

Eso lo tengo más que claro, pero aclaremos algo - pensó muy bien lo que iba a decir - la quieres eso es verdad, pero ella te quiere de la misma manera te respeta...no sera ella quien te utiliza como su boy toy

El estaba por zamarrear a la joven, pero antes de eso volvió en si y recordó que ese no es su estilo. Aparte que es verdad, algo de lo que dijo. Aunque ama a Stella sabe que ella es caprichosa, orgullosa, egocéntrica y además obsesionada con la moda dando consejos a los demás cuando nadie se lo a pedido, no le gusta estudiar ni trabajar. Darcy tiene razón también cuando quiere algo lo manipula, como podía estar con ella.

Brandon sin saber que todo este tiempo ha sido manipulado por un hechizo de Darcy, para que se enamore de ella y vea lo peor de Stella. La malvada bruja, esta apunto de lograrlo. Al verlo vulnerable, de repente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Brandon por detrás. El no se dio cuenta, cuando ella se había movido y quedo detrás de el. - tranquilo, aquí esto para ti - Su apetito por el se hizo insaciable. Oh, las cosas que podía hacerle a él hasta que él gritara y luego le rogaría que lo volviera a hacer. De un momento al otro, supo que iba a dar un paseo. Cuando ella tomo su mano y lo guió por la calle, ella iba delante de el triunfalmente 

A donde vamos - pregunto

Ella sonrió - a la mejor disco de la ciudad

El se quedo pensando y recordó, ese camino es el mismo al motel en donde había estado hace media hora. Tenían que pasar por allí, para llegar a la disco que se encuentra al final de la calle - no quiero llegar allí - dijo sin animo

Amor, te quieres desviar - dijo con una pequeña risa y preguntó vertiginosamente - te quieres acostar conmigo entonces?

Se había quedado sin habla, tenía que pensar en algo no quería volver allí había sido un gran error estar con las tres...pero otro error sería quedarse con Darcy - eres hermosa y físicamente me gustas, pero no quiero ir a la disco y tampoco al motel 

Entonces...- dijo con alegría - quieres conocer mi dormitorio, es una buena idea. Icy y Stormy no estarán por unos días yo estaba muy sola, iba hacia la disco cuando te vi

El castaño asintió - bien, lo haré -prometió - vamos a tu dormitorio. - la joven se alegro mucho de su decisión, el solo hacia esto para poder controlar al trió que se encontraba en el motel. Si lo veían acompañado por Darcy, podrían decirle a alguien. Ahora tenía dos problemas, como hacer que ellas no hablen de su encuentro y como salir de este problema

Te traerte tal éxtasis que te precipitaras al orgasmo sin darte cuenta, amor - decía con lujuria, el creía que ella no se daba cuenta de su sufrimiento, pero lo tenía todo claro. Ella le susurró al oído - ya que estaremos juntos y jugaremos durante la noche, yo me encargare de tu lindas a amigas

El estaba incrédulo - lo dices en serio?

Claro que si - le rodeó el cuello con un brazo, beso la mejilla de Brandon y le susurró al oído. - no permitiré que nadie moleste a mi hombre - su otra mano se deslizado dentro de sus pantalones, el castaño no sabía que decir - tranquilo, yo cuidaré de ti - los dos empezaron a caminar, hasta desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche.

Varias horas después

Esta por amanecer son las 5:00 A.M.

Motel

Dentro de la habitación donde estuvo Brandon

Las tres chicas estaban en ropa interior

Mitzy esta sentada en la cama y pregunta - aun no regrese, nuestro Brandon

No - contesta Sally desde la ventana

Darma desde la mitad de la habitación - y tampoco esa maldita bruja

En ese momento se escucha que alguien movió la palanca del inodoro, en ese momento se abre la puerta y aparece Darcy con la camiseta del joven por quien preguntaban - estoy contenta, por eso no te veo hacer nada, por ese comentario - le informa a Darma - les agradezco por su servicio, pero deben irse a su casa - ella se sonroja - todo esta listo

No me digas, que te resulto...el esta contigo - dice Mitzy se queda mirando la camiseta - esta en tu cama, esa es la camiseta de Brandon

Sonrió la nueva novia de Brandon - si, por lo mismo, quiero que se ha feliz y eso me lleva a decirle que no pueden decir nada de lo que ocurrió

Nos vas a matar - pregunto Sally

Darcy ríe - claro que no, me sirvieron bien y las puedo volver usar. Ustedes olvidaran lo que paso, en sus mentes creerán otra cosa - las chicas se miraron, mientras que Darcy recitaba un encantamiento y la imagen se oscurecía. 

**Continuara...**

**-2020-**


	3. Seducida?

* * *

A la mañana siguiente

En la Cloud Tower, en el segundo piso dormitorio de las estudiantes.

En el dormitorio de las Trix, todo esta oscuro pero se puede distinguir a Brandon y Darcy dormir en la cama de ella tranquilamente. La joven morena tenía su cabeza en el pecho de el, el escudero poco a poco empezó a despertar y se vio en esta situación, no lo había soñado. Paso la noche con Darcy era una realidad, sin que ella se despertara salió de la cama y la cubrió con las cobijas. Camino hacia la venta y se quedo mirando la vista, sin darse cuenta que Darcy había despertado y se encontraba caminando hacia el.

Brandon de repente recordó la cantidad de adrenalina todavía corriendo por su cuerpo, se gira para ver a Darcy en la cama pero para su sorpresa la tenía enfrente de el. - Hola guapo

Hey - contesto sonrojado, se sentía mejor comparado con anoche. Pero de repente, se sintió mareado; su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas y sintió como ella tocaba sus nalgas - Darcy - dijo con los ojos muy abierto

Ella sonrió - volvamos a la cama, no te vez muy bien

Y las demás - pregunto intranquilo 

La joven tomo su mano - durante la noche que paso y este día no estarán tras perder una apuesto - Brandon sin saber, que el estaba en esa apuesta. Habían apostado que si conseguí traer a Brandon, ellas les dejarían el dormitorio y respecto a las nauseas del joven es debido a un hechizo que le puso la ex de Riven. Ambos volvieron a la cama, el aun se sentía todavía un poco aturdido. Pero a través de los minutos, se le ira pasando. Ella se le acerco y beso sus labios de manera tierna - Wow

Es extraño ¿no? - le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

El asintió - Si, seguro...nunca pensé que nosotros - dijo en un leve murmullo 

Se lo que quieres decir - dijo muy pensativa - creo que pronto nos acostumbraremos

* * *

Brandon sonrió, sin darse cuenta empezaron a pasar las horas. O eso pensaba el castaño, ambos seguían en la cama sudando. El agotamiento se había apoderado de él de nuevo a pesar de su "siesta", pero esto no era realmente sorprendente. - anímate, guapo... - decía, mientras bajo su mano a la entre pierna de Brandon.  
  
¡Oh, sí, Darcy! Tu sabes cómo tocarme ... - volvió a mirar por encima del hombro para robar la mirada del castaño mientras hablaba en un tono entrecortado.

Ella reía - se siente tan _bien,_ verdad querido

El amigo de Sky gemía - ¡Oh!

Mmm, te sientes bien, grandullón…- le pregunto de manera seductora, al mismo tiempo la tensión se apoderó de la parte inferior del estómago del adolescente y la presión brotó entre sus piernas.

* * *

Los minutos fueron pasando sin palabras mientras los latidos del corazón se estabilizaban un poco. La villana se levantó para presionar contra su cautivo que jadeaba ligeramente, agarrando su barbilla para empujarlo hacia adelante en un beso agresivo. Brandon estaba demasiado agotado para resistir, incluso pudo haber recibido el abrazo con cierto agradecimiento. Podía saborear su semilla en su lengua, dulce con un suave almizcle, no desagradable. Darcy lo abrazó durante mucho tiempo antes de dar un paso atrás, para darle a su chico una palmadita perezosa en la mejilla. - me gusta todo esto boy toy, me gustaría quedarme así contigo por siempre - ambos se miraron y se besaron - pero, creo que necesitas una adecuada limpieza - exclamo.

* * *

Minutos después.

Ambos aparecieron desnudos en la playa. Se toman de las manos y entran al mar. Donde ella salta sobre el, rodea su cintura con sus piernas, para luego besarse con mucha pasión y tener relaciones sexuales. A la vez que pasaba esto, ella le quitaba todo los hechizo que había puesto en el y estaba dispuesta volver a ponérselo si no le gustaba la reacción de el, al encontrarse en esa situación. Lo que ella no esperaba que luego de su mirada de sorpresa, el se lanzara sobre ella para besarla con pasión.

* * *

Una horas después.

Ambos regresaron al dormitorio de ella, Darcy dio un paso adelante con una toalla quitando la arena de la playa de su chico. Pero su mirada prestó especial cuidado a su regazo, pasando suavemente sus manos sobre la carne blanda; después de esto, se inclino hacia adelante para mordisquear su cuello. 

Ella sonrió y extendió la mano para acariciar su mejilla mientras él obedecía obedientemente. - Qué buen chico eres ... -

Y luego, para recordarle todos esos momentos antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de pensar, ella capturó su cuello con la boca y le mordió con fuerza la carne. Una de sus manos se deslizó hacia abajo para comenzar a acariciar su duro estómago y pecho, de vez en cuando bajándose más para burlarse de él. Brandon podía sentir su olor, su toque y la forma en que su cuerpo estaba presionado casi de manera desesperada contra el suyo había nublado su mente nuevamente de modo que todo lo que podía sentir era lujuria por la chica sentada encima de él. Era como si alguien hubiera pulsado un interruptor en su mente y todo lo que quería era ella, al diablo con las consecuencias.

Cediendo al deseo otra vez, El castaño cubrió su boca con la de él y tocó su cuerpo. Podía sentir su sonrisa contra su boca, ambos desde hace unas horas se encontraban desnudos - Darcy - jadeo.

Oh, Big Boy - una mirada burlona apareció en los ojos de Darcy, deslizó sus manos hacia los muslos de Brandon, tirando de sus caderas hacia las de él. Un fuerte beso contra su garganta sacó un pequeño gemido de sus labios y la atrajo. Sus pechos desnudos acariciaron su pecho agitado. A ella le gustaba esta sensación y sobretodo el, parece que se había equivocado todo este tiempo en perseguir a Riven, en Brandon tiene un amante cariñoso, hermoso y fácil de control. Sin darse cuenta en vez de seducirlo, parece que ella fue seducida por el.

Brandon se encontraba mirando su hermoso cuerpo, ambos se estaban desnudos. Era perfecto, el deslizó una mano alrededor de su cintura y otra debajo de sus muslos, tirando de sus piernas alrededor de su propia cintura. - continuamos - le pregunto de manera caballerosa. Ella lo besó profundamente en respuesta. Cuando ella dejó escapar un gemido, él se rió entre dientes y acercó sus caderas a las de ella, de modo que sus cuerpos calientes se tocaban por completo. Darcy nunca se había sentido cómoda antes. Nunca se sintió tan querida como ahora, la sensación estalló en todo su cuerpo, a través de sus caderas, a través de su espalda donde las manos de su nuevo Boy Toy que la tocaron, y a través de sus muslos, envueltos firmemente alrededor de su tonificada cintura. Suspiró y gimió bajo el placer que se hizo más intenso, más rápido. Su respiración llegó de manera más desigual a medida que el deseo entre ellos crecía, y luego se fundió en una neblina de respiración pesada, los músculos rígidos del castaño, los pechos temblorosos de Darcy y su carne cálida rozando cada centímetro del cuerpo del otro.

Deslizó un brazo alrededor de su hombro, su pequeño cuerpo ahora temblaba. Ella sonrió con picardía. _Esto_ era lo que necesitaba. Sus hermanas probablemente ya estarían por regresar, pero a ella no le importaba que la encontraran así con su nuevo novio.

* * *

Continuara.

* * *

Próximo Capítulo: Brandon & Las Trix


End file.
